


By Your Side

by ChryceClawenOptimus



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Clawen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Kissing in the Rain, Post-Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryceClawenOptimus/pseuds/ChryceClawenOptimus
Summary: With Maisie, who may have been genetically engineered, but is as sweet as any human child one can know, Claire knew that she and Owen might work on their differences. She was relieved that this time, breaking up with Owen would be like impossible. At the same time, she felt anger inside her, for if Maisie wasn't there, she would fear that she and Owen might part ways again.All these thoughts crampled in her mind while she was looking at something.Negative.
Relationships: Claire Dearing & Owen Grady, Claire Dearing & Owen Grady & Maisie Lockwood, Claire Dearing/Owen Grady
Kudos: 25





	By Your Side

Owen, Claire and Maisie had established their little family. The cabin was splendid, and everyone was happy. The month in which this story is set, was August 2018. 

Claire knew nothing much about families after childhood; while she did have a married sister who had two kids, she didn't have much time for family lessons. And then came Owen Grady. He changed her outlook on life, and despite their breakup, she knew that it was just one of the many it-was-the-biggest-mistake-of-my-life feelings she had.

Simply put, Claire Dearing felt guilty a lot. 

With Maisie, who may have been genetically engineered, but is as sweet as any human child one can know, Claire knew that she and Owen might work on their differences. She was relieved that this time, breaking up with Owen would be like impossible. At the same time, she felt anger inside her, for if Maisie wasn't there, she would fear that she and Owen might part ways again. 

All these thoughts crampled in her mind while she was looking at something.

Negative.

No, not that coronavirus had time-jumped or something. Claire was fine in the disease part of things. But mentally? Not at all.

She knew she had to tell Owen; if possible, Maisie too. But the vigours of the work at the DPG were draining, for her rather workaholic nature. This easily made her forget. 

The day had started. Thankfully, there were no emergencies as Claire's wound was finally R.I.P.ed in late-July. 

The previous night, Claire had just gone outside for a walk (as she told Owen and Maisie). Then, along the way, she went to a pharmacy, and had a test. That was what she was staring at, 3 pm in the afternoon. When she had woken up at around 5 in the morning, it was the first time she woke up knowing this test result was negative.

She and Maisie had breakfast, then Claire had been talking to Franklin and Zia about the current crisis. Dinosaurs were wild on Earth. Mosasaurus was the daily companion of surfers. The lion and the Tyrannosaurus Rex had roaring contests, all won by the latter. Velociraptor Blue ate deer, and pterosaurs were as attention-grabbing as the Eiffel Tower, on which some even sat.

Soon, she went to her bedroom, locked the door (of course after reassuring Maisie that she just had to look at something), and stared at that test of hers. After that, some more calls, and finally, night fell, and Owen returned home at around 7.

When he came, he greeted Maisie and Claire ecstatically, but when he saw Claire's face, he knew that something looked off. She felt tired, even sad and nervous.

"You okay Claire?"

Claire was out of her trance. "Yeah, I'm fine." Of course Owen Grady realised that she was not, but then again, his gentleman nature allowed him to drop it.

At around 9, they were having dinner, when Claire remembered something. "Oh, Owen, could you just get my phone? I left it in my room drawer. I just needed to text Zia over something."

"Yep, going now," he said, getting up, and going.

He opened her drawer, and soon found her phone, smiling proudly. "Hello phone."

But as he took her phone, he saw something beside the place where the recently displaced phone was. Pregnancy Test - Negative.

He couldn't believe his eyes. "Negative?"

But this thoughts were interrupted by a voice far off from the dinner table. "Owen? Have you found it?"

He stammered, "Y-Yeah, I have," and he left, clearly shocked by the spectacle he had just seen.

\--

When Owen came back, he handed Claire her phone. Claire noticed that Owen looked tensed. 

"Hey, you alright?" she asked, which was otherwise Owen's line.

"Yeah, good," he said. Unlike Claire, Owen didn't let too many hints fall from his side regarding how he was feeling.

Soon, at 10:30, they were going for sleep. Owen told Maisie a little bedtime story, as Claire watched on with happiness in her eyes. She always knew that Owen was Maisie's favourite - simply put, it was Owen's carefree, living to the fullest nature that made this trio happy, and make Maisie feel at home.

Owen and Claire soon reached bed. Just as Claire's head was about to start landing on the pillow, Owen finally asked with a stern voice, "How long am I supposed to wait before you tell me?"

Claire was taken aback. "What are you talking about? I would always tell you anything important."

"Even about that test of yours?"

Damn it. He knew. 

Claire's eyes started wetting, as Owen said, "What made you hold that back Claire?"

She didn't answer. "Claire," he said, "what made you hold that back-"

She finally erupted, bursting out in tears, "Are we even a family, Owen?! Just stop it! Please!" 

Owen was shocked at this. He never knew that he had caused her this much pain.

"Claire I.."

She didn't listen, and he didn't continue. She rushed out of the room, and out of the house, beside their car. She was crying, but nobody could possibly listen. Owen searched for Claire frantically, and when he was outside, and seemed to lose all hope, pop; the rains fell.

"Oh great," he muttered. But as he walked, he saw a sight that broke his heart and shattered it to pieces.

Claire was beside his car, crying and crying with all the freedom she had. Her head was lowered, as she wiped her tears. What she didn't do, was notice him slowly walking towards her, his eyes filled with tears. She eventually turned her head up, and saw Owen. She did her best not to see him. 

Soon, Owen was beside her. He turned her around to face him, his hands on her shoulders. He gently raised his hand to her face, wiping her tears. Claire just broke down further, burying her head in his chest.

"I'm sorry, Owen.." Her words could move the hardiest men to tears. It certainly moved him to tears.

The embrace just tightened with the coldness of the rain, and their bond as well. 

"It's not your fault," he said finally. "And you and Mais are the only family I know."

Claire smiled, and so did he. And then their lips met, and they went back inside for a good drying and sleep.


End file.
